That Seventies Bones!
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: The squints have a seventies themed party to attend.Angela and Cam are involved in a great big misunderstanding. Booth has to help with a proposal, but he has to get the ring off Brennan's finger first! FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**That Seventies Bones!!!**

This story has a few 70's themes in it, like the American Bicentennial, Roger Moore as James Bond, roller skating, the partner theme that ran on T.V a lot, plus the plot is a little Three's Company. Mark you, it isn't all 70's. I tried my best, but I could make it all 70's. So anyway, here it is. 

"So, will you do it?"

Booth looked at his fellow army veteran and laughed, "Sure, man! What are friends for?"

Booth and his old friend were sitting in coffee shop. He hadn't seen Cain in years and was glad that over the weekend he got to meet him and his gorgeous girlfriend Ellie for dinner. He was also glad he got to use the opportunity to get Bones out into the real world.

"Thanks, Booth! I know you and I fall out of touch sometimes, but you saved my life back then and I want you to know that I wouldn't have been here and met the love of my life if it weren't for you." Cain smiled.

Booth smiled at the compliment, "Hey, Cain, you met Ellie yourself. Don't think I had anything to do with it. But she is a lovely girl. And I hope for your sake she says yes when you ask her to marry you tonight."

Cain sighed, "Yeah, me too. But Booth, please, keep the ring safe for me, okay? You understand why I can't keep it. I almost trust you with my life again here."

Booth put the velvet ring box in his pocket where he would remember it. "Sure. I won't do anything to spoil your happiness with Ellie."

His phone rang and he took it out to answer it.

"Booth."

The person on the other end told him that there was a new case that he and Bones were assigned to.

When he hung up, he smiled apologetically at Cain.

"I have to go. Bones and I have a case."

"You mean that really cute brunette that you brought to dinner and are supposedly 'not involved' with?" Cain teased. "Well, if you must, you must."

"Hey, eyes off, you already have one woman." Booth said as he got up from the table.

"I wouldn't dream of it, man." _Mainly because I'm already madly in love and also because you two deserve each other._ "Hey remember, Booth. It's eight o'clock at Bella Italia Restaurant. If you forget I ring your neck!"

"No, you won't." said Booth as he went out the door.

Cain smiled. Now it was time to go meet up with a really cute brunette of his own for lunch and a movie.

………………………………….

"Bones, we have a case."

Brennan turned to see Booth walking towards her on the platform. She was currently bent over the remains of a twenty two year old woman that had died of strangulation in the 1870's. But all the while the dinner she had attended was in the back of her mind. Titus Cain and Ellie Martin was a very interesting couple. She saw a lot of parallels in their relationship and the one she had with Booth, only that Ellie and Cain were romantically involved. They had met through work, (they were bounty hunters) had a very bizarre partnership, both sometimes annoyed the pants off each other, but they managed to make it work. She really admired them.

"What's the doing?"

Booth looked at her strangely. "Is that even English?"

Brennan laughed, "No. I was just remembering the way Ellie and Cain greeted each other. They are so hilarious."

He shook his head at her, "And when I make a pop culture reference you act as if it's a foreign concept."

"Have you decided if you are going to the Jeffersonian Benefit Ball tonight yet?" she asked him as he looked at the skeleton she was examining.

"Oh, damn! That's tonight? I have to do something for Cain tonight. But I already have my costume out and I am not letting it go to waste. I'm so there."

Brennan chuckled, "Angela dragged Zach and Hodgins off to buy theirs. I don't understand why they have to make it 70's Roller Skating Rink themed this year. I don't even remember the 70's. I was too young."

"I hardly do too. But what are you gonna do, huh? They needed a new spin on the ball and they decided to go disco…ball." Booth was still peering at the skeleton, "Hey, is this a girl?'

Brennan looked at him surprised, "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Come on let's go discuss this case in your office."

…………………

Upon reaching Brennan's office, Booth sat on the couch and unconsciously pulled Brennan down beside him.

"So, what's the case about?" she asked.

"A skeleton was found in a suburban neighbourhood yesterday afternoon by a Brownies troupe. It was found behind the house of a family that has been missing its eldest daughter since July 1976. The mother and father are still in the house, and the six brothers and sisters live close to home. The family apparently left to go celebrate the bicentennial without her and came home to find her missing."

Brennan's brows came together in a way that Booth could only describe as cute. "Why did they leave her at home if they were celebrating as a family?"

Booth checked the file, "She wanted to stay with a boyfriend. The parents didn't approve of him, but they decided to let her stay anyway. According to the father she was 18, her own woman."

"Interesting." She said.

"Oh, hey, got something for you to see." Booth dug in his pocket to find the ring box. He knew she would enjoy hearing about Cain's proposal to Ellie.

But as the box came out of his pocket, it fell and rolled away.

"Crap! Bones you gotta help me find it!"

And he was on the floor searching before she could ask, "What is it?"

"It's a little blue box, Bones. And I'm toast if I don't find it."

They got on their hands and knees looking for the box. Finally, Brennan spotted it under her desk.

"I think I found it." She took up the little box, got up and opened it…

Booth was still on his knees in front of her…

"Bones," he said, "Would you…"

Her eyes welled with tears, "Y-y-y…"

………………….

Cam couldn't believe her own eyes!

But there it was. Seely was on his knees, and Dr. Brennan had a ring box in her hand and tears in her eyes.

And all Cam could think was…

She couldn't BELIEVE she got to see it before Angela!

This was too rich. She almost sprinted towards her office and took up the phone. Dialing Angela's cell phone number, she was positively hopping as the dial tone echoed in her ear.

"Hello," came Angela's unaware, uninformed voice.

"Man oh man, if only you were here…"

…………………………..

And if only Cam had stuck around to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Bones, would you give me that back, please. It's Cain's and he'll kill me if I lose it."

Brennan blinked several times. She couldn't understand why her eyes had suddenly welled up at the sight of Booth kneeling in front of her. She was a rational woman. And that rationality had taught her that romance and adoration was only a result of chemicals that the body secreted guiding one's actions.

Plus, why would Booth propose to her?

"Oh!" she wiped away the stray tears, "What is he doing with it?"

"He is planning to propose to Ellie tonight. This is the thing I have to do for him. They are going to be together all day, so in order for her not to find it, he asked me to keep it."

He got up and looked at the ring with her. It was a simple band with a heart shaped diamond on it. It showed how much Cain knew Ellie; she wasn't a fussy girl and she appreciated symbolism more than extravagance.

"It has an inscription. Look."

Brennan lifted the ring out of the box. On its inside, she saw the words _Partners Forever_.

"It's beautiful," she gushed.

"Hey, let's be bad. Try it on."

She looked at Booth, "Me?"

"Well, I would, but diamond doesn't fit my colouring," he teased, "of course you! Try it on and live a little, Bones."

She looked down at the ring and threw caution to the wind. She was about to slip it on when Booth stopped her.

"Let's do this the right way."

He took the ring and while flashing a big Charm Smile, placed it on her finger. She gasped as unwanted butterflies fluttered in her tummy.

She looked at the ring now on her forth digit, the way it was supposed to be.

_The way it was supposed to be? _

"So, how does it feel to be married without a husband, Bones?" Booth asked playfully.

"We had better put this back and stop playing around." Brennan held on to the ring and gently pulled. Then she pulled. And then she pulled again.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What do you mean uh oh?"

"Booth, it won't come off!"

"What do you mean it won't come off?"

"Stop repeating everything I say and help me get Ellie's ring off!"

But no matter how they tried, Ellie's ring refused to leave Brennan's finger.

………………

Cain and Ellie were in the car driving to a cinema that had a special showing of Bond Movies starring Roger Moore all day. Suddenly Cain's phone rang.

"If that's the office, tell them a few choice swearwords for me." Ellie said.

Cain smiled at his soon-to-be fiancé before he answered, "Cain."

"Um, Cain, we have a teeny tiny problem."

"Booth?" for some reason he had almost expected Booth to call. "What happened?"

"Well…the ring its- nothing's wrong with it or anything but, it somehow got stuck on Bones' finger."

"Somehow?"

"Okay, I convinced her to try it on. But we are working on getting it off as we speak. So don't panic."

"You sound like the one who's panicking, buddy." Cain laughed.

"I promise by eight o'clock, the ring will be off Bones' finger and on you fiancé's. I won't let you down, Cain. That's it Bones, tug hard. I better go help her."

"Yeah, man. See you later." Cain hung up and treated himself to a laugh.

"Cain, what's the doing? Who was that? Booth?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah." Cain said.

"So what's so funny?"

He looked over at her, just admiring her for a second before he answered.

"Him and Bones crack me up."

She smiled, "Me too."

 This is Part One of a Two Part story.

The second one may be long in coming, since I haven't made it up yet.

The seventies theme will run throughout. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**That Seventies Bones Part Two.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, I'd probably make them do crap like this. And then where would you be? 

They pulled and tugged Brennan's poor finger, but Ellie's ring refused to budge.

"This is useless," said Brennan.

"And we have to meet the Grady family in half an hour. It means…" Booth paused, "You will have to keep it on."

Brennan looked up from tugging her finger, "Keep it on?"

"Yeah, it won't kill you. But if you don't hurry up, we won't be able to meet this family and get the story of what happened that night. Just don't let Ellie see you in it."

"But don't you think people may get the wrong impression when they see me in this ring?"

"That what, Bones? That you're engaged? Then you either lie and tell them you are or correct them and tell them that you aren't. Simple. Come on, we gotta go."

In actuality, she was thinking that people may think that _they _were engaged. Apparently that was not a part of the scenario that Booth had worked out. It shouldn't have bothered her that much. People always mistook her and Booth for more than partners. But for some reason, the ring made it feel ten times more bizarre.

She got up and he helped her out of her lab coat and flung it aside. Then he put a hand on the small of her back to usher her out.

…………………………………………….

Angela was almost jumping out of her seat in anticipation. She had to find out what was going on at the Jeffersonian! How on earth had she missed all the signs?

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

Jack glanced over at her, "I'm going as fast as the law will allow, Angie. If it's so important, you can always get out and run."

"I have to see if Cam wasn't just seeing things. Booth proposing to Bren is huge!"

"Why would Booth propose to Dr. Brennan?" Zach asked from the back seat.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Because he loves her. Everybody can see that."

"I didn't see that," said Jack, "I could see she gets him hot, but in love... I don't think so."

"She says he was on his knee and she was holding a ring box. What does that sound like to you?"

"Maybe he was explaining the ritual," Zach suggested.

"Or he could be asking her to marry him!" Angela shouted.

"All that is speculation, Angie," Jack drove on at the same speed, "It cannot be proven…"

"Unless you drive this car faster so I can go see if the ring is on her finger!" Angela exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," Jack drove a little faster, "But I warn you: never take sides against the car again."

"JUST DRIVE!"

They reached the Jeffersonian and Angela bolted into the Medico-Legal lab to find her best friend.

"Bren!" she shouted on the top of her lungs.

"She's in her office," Cam said from the platform.

Angela started in the direction of the office, but stopped when Booth and Brennan came bolting ouyt.

"Oh, hi Ange. Can't talk now. We have a case." Brennan hurried behind Booth.

"But Bren…"

"We really have to hurry, Ange," said Booth as he grabbed Brennan's hand to pull her with him towards the door.

"But I need to ask…"

"Call me," Brennan waved her free hand in farewell and the colour spectrum bounced off the tiny diamond on her hand.

Angela stood there in shock.

"Did you see that?" asked Hodgins.

"I saw it alright," said Cam.

"Yeah, but do you believe it?" he asked again.

"We may still be speculating…" Zach began.

"No, that was definitely an engagement ring. The right finger on the right hand." Jack pointed to his own finger.

"The second finger on the left hand," Cam corrected.

"You know what I mean!"

"What are we gonna do?" Zach asked.

When Angela turned to them, she had a big smile on her face.

"We have to get a cake and a few bottles of champagne. Everybody from the lab is invited and we can have it right here. It does not have to be a big deal, we're just toasting to them realizing what the rest of us knew all along."

"So it's a party?" Cam asked her.

Angela smiled, "it's an Engagement Party."

………………………………….

It had almost been pointless, if not a little scary. The family had been accommodating, and the helper Elise had served them lemonade and sandwiches, calling Mischa, the deceased sibling, 'the daughter I never wanted'. That should have been their cue to make a run for it.

The family themselves were like a typical family, though a little bit too typical. The father and mother were there flanked by their five remaining children. The faces seemed innocent enough; all of them seemed loving and happy. They talked of the grandchildren and how loving and pretty and popular Mischa was. Then Booth asked them about the night in question.

Reflecting, both he and Brennan knew that was where the craziness started.

The mother replayed the events, how she packed up the car and the younger ones and asked Mischa if she was coming. The father spoke of how they begged her to come. Then hell broke loose.

They all were frightened when the middle (now eldest) daughter got up and suddenly shouted, 'Why the hell are we playing all this around? Everybody in here knows I KILLED MISCHA!'

The woman, Jen, was raving like a mad woman after that, recounting how her sister always had the best of everything, looks, friends, the family's attention and boyfriends. She screamed how insanely jealous she was, and how she axed her sister the night before the bicentennial, how the family had been hiding it from the neighbours all these years and she was glad it was finally out.

But the whole thing wasn't over. The eldest brother, Craig, got up and announced that he had in fact killed his sister in a fit of lust and jealousy. She had been seeing her boyfriend, even after the two of them kissed in their shared attic loft. He was blindingly furious that she was going to stay with her boyfriend, and so he killed her when he heard her plans the night before.

Then the youngest, who had her hair in blonde curls, Sandy, said it was in fact she who killed her eldest sister, because she was tired of sleeping on a little bed while her sisters each got big beds. She had chosen Mischa because Jen hated her so much, she was killing two birds with one stone.

The middle brother, Skeeter, stood up and said he killed his sister because she was getting the attention of all his friends. The youngest, Robby, said he killed her because she was eating too much cereal in the morning, and he was tired of not being able to get a second bowl because Mischa ate it all.

Now that they were out, leaving the family behind squabbling over who killed their sister, and who didn't, Booth gave a sigh of relief. He had never seen that kind of thing in his life.

"That was frightening," he said to his partner, who was still twirling Ellie's ring on her finger.

"I think they need to work on their problems. They seemed like a typical family on the surface, but who knows what they're hiding underneath?"

"Actually, I think they are all protecting something. It may just be the middle sister, I'm not sure."

She nodded at him and twirled the ring.

"Hey, you're getting thumbprints all over that," he told her.

"Oh, sorry," she looked down at it, "I've worn rings before, but this one seems very uncomfortable."

"Maybe it's just small for you," he suggested.

She splayed her fingers out letting the tiny diamond twinkle in the sunlight, putting it far away and up close and far away again. She bent her fingers into a fist. She wiggled them. She put her hand on her knee and the dash board and the window.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Probably."

…………………………………………….

(A/N: I couldn't resist. I mean I have seen women in engagement rings play with it and put it in different lighting and looking at how it looks in the mirror. Some even keep their hand permanently cocked off or in the air so everyone can see it, all the while thinking of the juicy soon-to-be husband (giggles). So, yeah, engaged women are sometimes like that.)

………………………………………….

Angela was only fulfilling her friend's request when she picked up her cell phone to call her. She tried to keep on the floor as she looked around at all the preparations being made. The cake was here, a big two-tiered chocolate one that was a little too big, but that wouldn't hurt. The champagne flutes were being packed out with the help of the other workers of the lab. Zach was helping to carry the stereo system that someone had donated to the party on short notice. Jack and Cam were moving things out of the way to make a tiny dance floor, and trying not to annoy each other, as per Angela's request.

It was coming along smoothly and the only things it was missing were party snacks and the happy couple.

"Brennan."

Angela was so engrossed in the party being set up that she didn't even remember that she had the phone to her ear.

"Oh! Oh, hey Bren. How are you and Lover Boy?"

Brennan sighed into the phone, "If you're referring to Booth Angela, he and I are just fine."

"I can just bet you are. So…" he smiled at the next question she was about to ask, "Do you have something to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Like the rock on your finger, Bren! Did you think I wouldn't notice that?"

"Oh! That is what you're calling about? Oh Ange, Booth slipped it onto my finger this morning. It was just a little…"

"Did you cry?"

Brennan stopped.

"How on Earth could you know that?"

Angela almost did a cheerleading routine, "You are so the crying type!"

"Ange, it's just a ring." Brennan as usual, tried to apply logic to everything.

"A symbol of everlasting love. The anthropologist in you had to understand the significance of that. And the woman in you couldn't resist. You cried."

Brennan went silent for a while, "You know, you are right."

Angela tracked the progress of Cam across the room with a speaker, and Jack standing up, not helping, "So, when are you and Booth coming back to the lab?"

"Well, he wants pie and I need coffee, so maybe in an hour or so."

That would cut it close, but Angela bet they could set up in time, "Okay. Don't fill up Booth too much."

"What?"

"Nothing. Give Booth a kiss for me."

"What!"

"Bye!" Angela hung up the phone, and a big smile spread across her face. Her best friend was getting married, after this whole mess with this mystery guy from Fiji was over, she would be getting married. Oh, she loved weddings!

"Hodgie, help Cam! I don't want the stereo there, Zach, the cables will make everybody trip. We need somebody to volunteer to pick up party snacks. I'll go get a veil from the dress shop to put on Brennan's head. We only have an hour, people!"

Congratulations, you two!"

The waitress that brought Brennan her coffee was beaming from ear to ear. The two people she was beaming at were however confused (or one was pretended to be).

"On what?" asked Booth.

"On your engagement!"

"Oh, no. you misunderstand," said Brennan, "We are not getting married."

"Oh, so you are then. I wish you all the luck honey."

"Sorry, I'm not getting married either. The ring is stuck on my hand."

"Oh," said the waitress, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

The waitress took off. Booth looked at Brennan, smiling.

"You can't take a compliment."

"The compliment was misplaced, Booth. She thought you and I were getting married. We aren't. It would be mean to mislead her."

"Aw, come on Bones. We could have hammed it up for her."

The door of the diner opened and who was to walk in but… Cain and Ellie!

"Damn!" Booth exclaimed, "Trouble at 1:00."

"Booth, it's after three."

"No, right behind you!"

"What's behind me?"

"Dammit, Bones gimme your hand!"

He grabbed her hand as Ellie and Cain came up to the table.

"Hey, if it isn't the Dynamic Duo." Cain led his girlfriend to sit beside Booth while he sat beside Brennan.

"If it isn't the other Dynamic Duo," Booth kept his hand over Brennan's to keep the ring from sight.

"So, what's the doing, you two?" Ellie asked, "Out on a romantic date or something?"

"Why would you ask that?" Brennan asked.

"Well, your hands for one. I mean I thought you two were strictly business," Ellie's smile grew as she observed Booth rubbing Brennan's palm with his thumb.

"Oh, uh, nothing like that. The waitress hurt Bones' feelings," Booth lied.

Cain was trying not to laugh. He knew the reason Booth was holding Bones' hand and he should have been helping to conceal the reason, but this was too hilarious to stop.

"The waitress hurt Bones' feelings," as Cain expected, his little Ellie didn't but it, "So you are trying to console her by holding her hand."

"Yes," Brennan lied too.

Ellie shook her head, "Do I look like I burst from a cocoon yesterday?"

"I don't know what that means," said Brennan.

"You two are on a date! I mean, you're acting all weird holding hands and lying about it. A blind man on a galloping horse in China can see that you two like each other. You are on a date. You don't have to hide it, right, Cain?"

Cain chuckled, "Right."

Booth sent him a look that could only mean, _We're doing this for you! Help us out!_

The waitress came over with their pies and-

"Butter?" she asked Brennan, eyeing the partners' entwined hands where she knew the ring was, getting as suspicious as Ellie.

"No thank you," Brennan didn't understand why the waitress was offering her butter.

"You can use it to ease it off."

"Ease off what?" Ellie asked.

Cain finally stepped in, "Ellie, there's a picture of a landscape up there. I bet that thing is old."

Ellie looked up at the painting, "I doubt it. It looks like its recent, and by a really inexperienced painter. Won't appraise for much…"

"Go look at it," Cain suggested.

As Ellie set off to look at the painting, Booth and Brennan got up.

"We'll just take these to go," Booth told the waitress, "He'll pay."

"Tell Ellie bye for me," Brennan said to Cain.

They took off, and Cain couldn't help but laugh as he watched the two of them exit with their hands still clasped in one another.

They walked towards the Medico- Legal lab recalling the close call they had with Ellie and Cain in the restaurant.

"Cain is gonna get a whopping from me the next time I catch him alone. He totally left us hanging!"

"That waitress seemed to think I had lied to her before," said Brennan.

"That isn't the part that matters, Bones! She only thought we were getting married. Honest mistake. Cain on the other hand…"

"He seems to like dark humor." Brennan put her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"He's a damn lover of pain, that's what he is. And then Ellie thinking that we were secretly dating. Now that's a laugh. When we start dating, I don't see us doing the whole private sneaky-sneaky stuff."  
"I can. It could be fun." Brennan held on to his hand as he let her go to open the door.

"SURPRISE!"

The partners jumped back as the entire lab staff descended on them. They found themselves holding on to champagne flutes and a veil was perched on Brennan's head. Congratulations were shouted all around. The frenzy lasted two minutes.

When it was over and the crowd backed off to give him air, they saw the lab. The place had been rearranged for the party. A large cake sat atop and illuminated table surrounded by snacks and chilling champagne. Zach was tinkering with a stereo, and he turned it up slightly, letting the R&B music drift in the background.

Angela came up to them, "We are so happy for you guys! Congrats!"

The crowd cheered.

"What the…" said Booth.

Brennan closed her eyes and shook her head, "They think we're getting married."

"Why? Why would they…oh."

When the crowd silenced, obviously expecting them to say something, Brennan took the oppourtunity.

"Guys, thank you very much, this is all so nice of you. But we're not getting married."

"What?!" Angela almost shrieked.

"That's right," Booth spoke up, "The ring is for somebody else. It's stuck on her finger."

The groan that issued out was like a chorus of depression.

"But hey," said Booth, "Any reason's a good reason for a party! Zach, turn up the music!"

:::::::::::::::………………:.:.:::::::::::::::::::::::::……………….::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I know I said two shot, but it's gonna be a three shot. The other part is already written, so I won't take too long to post it. But I need to go home. I'm already late.

If anybody thought the Grady's sounded like the Brady's, you're right. I can't remember, but I think I watched and episode where Marsha and Greg kissed by mistake or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Um, hands up everybody who thought that this story would never get updated. (Counts hands) Oh you too, huh? I know. I'm evil. And I can give you a great excuse, but I won't bother. I'll just let you read and enjoy:)

**That Seventies Bones Part Three (and Final)!!!! **

**Disclaimer: **With the way I update, if I owned it, you'd have to wait months between episodes.

The party was in full swing. The employees of the Medico-Legal Lab were dancing to the music, stuffing themselves and lubricating with champagne. Zach had become the impromptu deejay and he was doing a (surprisingly) good job. Everybody was still acting like it was an engagement party, going up to the partners and asking to see the ring and making ball-and-chain jokes. Booth and Brennan played along. Brennan still had on the veil and was holding the tiny diamond up to the light so it sparkled.

"Hey, it's what this party needed. A disco ball," said Angela to her best friend as she came up to the partners on the dance floor.

"If it isn't Miss Mastermind," said Booth, taking Bones' hand and giving her a twirl, "You planned this singlehandedly, I can bet."

"This is not entirely my fault. Cam is to blame really. She told me about the ring and I came rushing over to see it...Can I see it?'

Brennan stuck her hand under her best friend's nose, "Isn't it pretty?"

"Who's it for?"

Brennan spoke as Booth danced with her, rocking from side to side, "Booth's friend Cain is proposing to his girlfriend Ellie tonight. It even has an inscription that says 'Partners forever', but I can't show you since it's stuck on my finger."

"Partners forever, huh?" Angela grinned, "They sound like you guys."

Booth frowned, "No, they don't."

"They do have some similar characteristics to us, Booth. We fight crime and so do they..."

"_I_ fight the crime, little lady." Booth dipped her. She didn't bother to correct him.

"Anyway...we are male and female partners and so are they. Cain and Ellie are close as are we."

"Okay. So maybe we're kinda like them."

Angela was still grinning, "Did you guys bring your costumes for the ball?"

"I did. Booth, did you?" Brennan asked him as he put his hands on her waist.

"Nope. I'm going back to the Bureau to change."

Cam came over, "We're out of Fritos. And one of the lab techs is drunk."

"Crap! I told Kylie not to drink more than one glass!" Angela ran off to tend to the intoxicated young woman.

"Hey you two," Cam said to the dancing partners, "Can I just say I was really looking forward to your wedding?"

"Funny." Booth laughed.

"I'm not joking," Cam said with a straight face.

They partied in the lab, almost the ball they had to attend. Hodgins had to make an announcement to clear them out and get them to go home to change. People who had carried their costumes changed quickly in their offices. Booth took off for the Hoover building and Angela ambushed Brennan in an attempt to help get her ready.

................................................................................................

"There, I knew you'd look good in a Farrah Flip."

Angela stood back from her handiwork and handed Brennan a mirror. She looked at her reflection and pulled her hair off her face.

With her left hand.

The gesture was not lost on Angela.

"You really like that ring, don't you?" she asked.

"Why do you say that?" Brennan asked, patting her hair with her ring hand and making the light bounce off the tiny diamond, sending a coloured light show bouncing off the walls of her office.

Angela grinned, "Just a hunch."

"Hey, you girls ready?" Cam came to the door, walking in on high white platform boots. She had on a short yellow baby doll dress and an afro wig.

"Hey, you look groovy, soul sista!" Angela complimented her.

"Why thank you. My my, what an interesting pair of shorts, Angela. And nice socks," Cam teased.

Angela's socks came up to her knees and had two blue stripes on them. Her shorts barely covered anything and the white t shirt she wore was the definition of tight. Hr head band matched her socks and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Funny. How does our resident Farrah look?" Angela made Brennan stand up and insisted on spinning her around.

"Nice."

Brennan had on a purple peasant blouse and brown bell bottom pants. She had wooden clogs on her feet.

"I feel overdressed compared to both of you," Brennan told them.

"Well, I definitely feel underdressed compared to Hodgins," Cam told them, "Come on let me show you what I mean."

They followed her out of the office, and immediately Angela started laughing. Hodgins had on a purple three-piece suit, jacket, tie and vest. His shirt was lime green. He had on a purple cape and carried a well-adorned silver stick.

"How do I look?" he asked them.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Brennan asked.

Hodgins looked hurt, "I'm a pimp, Dr. Brennan! See my cape? And my fedora?" he put the purple hat with a lime green sash on his head. Angela laughed harder.

"Well, you're definitely dressed for the part,"Cam told him.

"Where's Zach?" Angela asked, recovering from her laughing fit.

"Here."

Zach came in, wearing a white vest and bell bottom pants over a black shirt. His shoes were unbelievably shiny.

"I'm supposed to be going to the disco. However, these pants don't feel comfortable to dance in," he told them.

"You look like the character in that movie..." Brennan tried to place where she had first seen the costume.

"John Travolta played him, I think..." Cam joined her.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt the game, guys, but we gotta go pick up Booth," Hodgins told them.

They were all traveling together in a vehicle Hodgins had rented, so they followed him to the parking lot. He led them to a blue and green Volks Wagen bus.

"We're going in The Mystery Machine?" Angela asked.

"Hey, it was either this or a Shag Mobile. Hop in." Hodgins told them.

As they drove off, Brennan asked, "What is a Shag Mobile?"

....................................................................................................

They drove up to the Hoover building, just as Booth came out of the front doors clasping a small boy's hand. Zach pulled the door open. With similar beams on their faces, they looked in on everybody.

"Parker!" everybody exclaimed joyfully as Booth took his hands and swung him up into the van.

"Hi," he found a seat on the floor as Booth stepped in and folded himself into a seated position beside his partner. He was in a brown three piece suit with a pinstripe shirt.

"Who are you supposed to be? George Jefferson?" Cam teased.

"Maybe. Who are you, Foxy Brown?"

"Probably," Cam wrinkled her nose at him.

"And who are you supposed to be Parker?" Brennan asked the little boy, looking at his oversized tie-dye t-shirt and leather sandals.

"A flower child. Mom said I have to wear a flower. I don't wanna wear a flower. Do I really have to wear a flower?" he asked the van in general.

"Give me. I'll wear the flower," Brennan offered. Parker willingly handed over the daisy he was holding.

"Man. I hope the police don't stop us," said Cam.

"We aren't doing anything illegal," Zach pointed out.

"Yeah! But can you imagine the look on that poor officer's face when a disco king, a pimp, a flower child, Farrah Fawcett, George Jefferson and Foxy Brown jump out of a VW van?"

"Why does everybody get a character but me?" Angela asked.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Zach asked politely.

Angela shrugged, "A workout girl?"

"I guess..." Cam squinted, "So I guess we're a pimp, a flower child, a disco king, a workout girl, Farrah Fawcett, George Jefferson and Foxy Brown."

"Why do I have to be George Jefferson?" Booth complained, "Lots of tv characters wore three piece suits in the seventies."

Cam shrugged, "It was the first one I thought of."

"Mom says I need a flower child name," said Parker, "Does it have to be the name of a flower?"

"No," Booth told him, "It could be...Rainbow?"

"Yuck," said Parker.

"Rain?" Zach supplied.

"Double yuck!" Parked shouted.

"You could be Sky," Cam offered.

"Yuck! There's a girl in my class named Sky and I don't like her!"

Everybody tried not to chuckle.

"What do you think, Bones?" Booth asked.

She thought a moment, "Rock."

Parker smiled, "I like that one."

"Yeah. Nice and manly," Booth commented, missing the glares the women in the van sent his way when he reached down to tickle his son.

"We're here," Hodgins announced.

..............................................................

"Wow!" said Parker as they all stepped inside the roller skating rink where the Jeffersonian had decide to have their ball.

"You can say that again," Hodgins nodded.

The rink was bathed in soft lighting, but a disco ball in the middle of the room threw colourful dancing lights onto the walls. Under it, the Jeffersonian staff members, curators, and benefactors roller skated in a circle, laughing and enjoying themselves. There was a large banner, done in the colours of the rainbow, that had the words 'Jeffersonian Benefit Ball' on it on the opposite wall.

Three people skated up to them, one in tan bell bottoms and a multi-coloured shirt that was open to show his chest, the other two in matching polka-dot dresses and blonde wigs.

"Dr. Kirby?" Zach recognized the man through his large reading glasses.

"Heeey, you fly mammas and disco daddies! Ready to get down on the boogie and groove?" said Dr. Kirby.

"English, please?" Angela asked.

"Hi," he waved sheepishly.

"Dr. Thomas and Dr. Hudson, you two look great," Hodgins told the two ladies.

"We're not Dr. Hudson and Dr. Thomas tonight," Dr. Thomas told them.

"We're Summer Breeze and Jasmine," said Dr. Hudson.

"Oh, that's a song, isn't it?" Cam pointed out. They nodded.

"Well, we only stopped to get drinks, so back to the dance floor, ladies!" he took off with Summer Breeze and Jasmine close behind.

"Well, I think I'll have to go chat up the usual people," Cam sighed, "See you all later."

"We should get some skates, Bones. Parker?" Booth tugged his son along. Parker was busy gaping at Dr. Nicholls and his wife who were doing stunts on the floor, Dr. Nicholls lifting his wife onto his shoulder , lifting one leg into the air.

Angela and Hodgins had brought their own skates, and put them on quickly, racing towards the rink when they were finished. Zach was pulled away by one of the female interns towards a giant trampoline in the corner of the room. Parker, Booth and Brennan went to get their skates from the counter, the guy behind it sporting a massive Afro.

When they got their skates on, Parker started pulling Brennan's hand excitedly, "C'mon, Bones! Let's go skate!"

"Wait a second, Parker." Brennan grabbed a pair of large framed, glittery pink-tinted glasses that someone was passing out. Booth pointed and laughed at her.

"You look ridiculous!" he shouted. She pouted defiantly at him.

"No she doesn't! She looks pretty." said Parker, "Can we go skate now pleeease?"

"Alright, buddy," Booth took one hand and Brennan took the other. They went onto the rink and Parker expressed his desire to be lifted like Mrs. Nicholls was. Booth obliged, sailing around the room with his son on his shoulder and Brennan holding onto his jacket so that she didn't lose him. They skated freestyle for a while, then joined a very long conga line that Angela had started.

"Oh, no!" said Booth after a while, "Bones, look at the time!"

She checked her watch, "Almost eight. We have to go."

"Where are you going?" Parker asked.

"Daddy and Bones have to go deliver something to Uncle Cain, Parker. We'll be back soon. Are you okay to stay with Angela and Hodgins till we come back?"

Parker nodded.

"You can go eat, but not too much sugar, okay?" Booth turned to Angela, "Not too much sugar, okay?"

"I got it," Angela nodded, "Now, here are the keys to the van, and remember, it's a rental."

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and they ran out of the skating rink and into the parking lot. Jumping into the van, Booth opened the door for Brennan and turned the key in the ignition.

"Bones?"

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"Please take off those silly glasses off before we get there. We want them to actually let us in."

"Just shut up and drive," she told him.

..........................................................................................

They jumped out of the van and ran to the restaurant, Booth tugging Brennan by the ring hand. They got to the door and Booth ushered her into the restaurant.

"Welcome to the Bella Italia," the maitre d' welcomed them, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Um, no," Booth craned his neck looking for Cain and Ellie, "We've gotta talk to the people over there at that table."

"May I ask why, sir?' the maitre d' asked.

"We've got something for them," Booth held up Brennan's hand.

"Alright. Excuse me," he turned.

"Don't let the lady know why we're here, please?" Brennan asked.

" Certainly madam," said the maitre d'. He went over to the table.

Booth read his lips, "I think he just said the word 'rif raf'"

The maitre d' came back over and gave them a pained smile, "Yes. You are indeed expected. This way please."

They walked after him and he led them to where Cain and Ellie were sitting.

"Hey, guys! What's the doing?" Cain asked, noting that Brennan's hand was firmly clasped in Booth's, "Glad to see you."

"You two look nice," said Ellie, "Like...Jack Tripper and Chrissy Snow."

"Nah. Janet and Jack had more chemistry," said Cain, "What brings you two here?"

"You _know_ what brings us here, Cain," said Booth.

"Who are Jack, Chrissy and Janet?" asked Brennan.

"You have it?" Cain asked.

"Have what?" Ellie asked too.

"All day!" Booth exclaimed, "It hasn't left her finger."

"What hasn't left whose finger?" Ellie asked.

"The ring," said Brennan, then she covered her mouth as Cain and Booth glared at her.

"Uh...why do I feel like she just blew my surprise? Did you get me a ring?" Ellie asked Cain in a confused voice, "Why the big secret if you got me a present?...Wait a minute."

"Ellie," Cain took his girlfriend's hand, "I love you. We're perfect together in everything and that's why we're such good partners. But, I want us to be perfect in life too. Marry me Ellie."

"What!" Ellie exclaimed, "You-you wanna marry me?"

"Haven't I made that clear?" Cain teased.

"But...just yesterday we had that big fight over that ridiculous couch you put in our office. We can't get married! I'll nag you to death!"

"Don't care. I love you, even though you remind me of my Aunt Grace. Remember my Aunt Grace, Booth?"

"Ellie's never gonna be that bad," said Booth.

"You're right. I'm immune. Elle, I love you. Marry me."

Ellie's eyes were swimming in tears. She wiped them away, "Oh, gosh, I'm such a girl."

"I had the very same reaction. Don't worry, I'm assured it's normal," said Brennan.

"Wait. You haven't answered yet," said Cain, his voice tinged with nerves.

"Yes! Yes, Cain, I wanna marry you!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Then here's your ring," Booth stretched out Brennan's hand to Ellie, "But the problem is that it's..."

But he stopped talking, his jaw dropping along with his partner's as Ellie slipped the ring off Brennan's finger easily and slipped it onto her own with a giddy smile.

"Hey!" Ellie got up and shouted to the entire restaurant, "Everybody! I'm getting married!"

A chorus of cheers and congratulations went up as Cain got up to kiss his fiancee.

"Congrats, man," said Booth, shaking Cain's hand.

"I'm happy for you two," said Brennan.

"Thank you. Maybe you two will take your relationship to the next step one day too," said Ellie.

"Now about that," Booth sought to correct her, "We really aren't dating, Ellie. When you saw us holding hands in the restaurant, we were hiding the ring from you."

"We aren't looking to become romantically involved." said Brennan.

"Yeah, right," Ellie laughed, "I bet by the time me and this guy here have babies you two will be all 2.5 and picket fence too."

"Sorry. No way." Booth threw his hand over Brennan's shoulder, "It worked for you guys, but not for us."

"_Babies?_" said Cain, his eyes wide, "I was thinking more along the lines of 'baby'."

"One? I don't want one baby, Cain! I want...five."

"Five! Are you crazy!? We can't have five kids!"

"But...I was an only child. I know how lonely it can get."

"But _five kids_, Elle?"

"We're gonna go..." said Booth and he and Brennan turned towards the exit, leaving the other partners bickering.

Once they were outside, Booth and Brennan expelled simultaneous audible breaths, looked at each other and laughed.

"They're quite interesting," said Brennan.

"Yeah. I bet the wedding's gonna be great. Cain always knew how to throw a party."

"Hmm...I want to go," Brennan looked up at Booth, "Do you think they will invite us?"

"Are you kidding?" Booth slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her to him, "Without us they wouldn't have gotten engaged. They have to invite us."

Brennan leaned her head on his shoulder, "I wonder why Ellie is so convinced that we are together. Not that you and I aren't compatible, but we don't behave like a couple, do we?"

"Uh...no. I guess maybe she's like Angela. Loves looking for things that aren't there. We are definitely not like that."

"Definitely not."

"No way."

"Absolutely not."

"Nope. Not at all."

"You're in kissing distance."

"That's cause I wanna kiss you."

"Then why don't..."

Cutting off her words, Booth captured her lips with his and pulled her closer.

When they pulled apart, they were both wide-eyed with surprise.

"Why did you kiss me?" Brennan asked.

"I guess...it's cause your hair looks so cute like that."

"I doubt that was the reason..."

"Hey you two!"

They turned towards the restaurant where Ellie and Cain were hanging out the door.

"We want you two to be our maid-of-honour and best man!" Ellie shouted.

"Can you do it?" Cain asked.

"I will!" Booth shouted back, "What about you Bones?"

She thought a moment, "Sure."

"She'll do it too!" Booth shouted again. Cain and Ellie smiled.

"Thank you," said Ellie, "And you two? I saw that." She winked at them and followed her fiancé back inside.

"Dammit," Booth whispered, before kissing his partner again.


End file.
